


Taako Gets a New Job

by Magical_Persona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: When I was listening to the finale and we came across a very specific part I began wondering what death would be like for Taako. Obviously, he picked a boyfriend who is the master of bending the rules so it would only stand to reason if he bent the rules for Taako's sister and her boyfriend he would do the same for his own. This is my take on how death would go for Taako.





	Taako Gets a New Job

Kravitz woke up to darkness. His eyes searched the room, but he kept completely still. As a technically dead being he didn’t need sleep, but it was nice and he was a bit disappointed about being woken up. Due to not actually requiring sleep Kravitz tended to be a light sleeper, which had saved Taako’s hide more than once.

Speaking of Taako, he realized the bed beside him was empty. A bolt of panic shot through Kravitz’s heart and he jumped out of bed, blankets wrapping around his ankles causing him to stumble. Taako shouldn’t be moving around, but of course telling that elf not to do something was like begging for it to happen. So, Kravitz darted out of their room, still catching his balance, and made his way to the kitchen.

Taako was stirring something in a pot looking much worse for wear. The elf had aged considerably outlasting all of his friends and not really making new ones. When Magnus died it was a reminder to Taako that getting close to people meant making himself more vulnerable than he was okay with. Now he was well and truly alone. Lup being one the only family he had remaining that wasn’t entirely dead and she hardly counted. That was the curse of being an elf in a world of humans.

“Taako?” Kravitz’s voice was louder than he meant for it to be. “Come back to bed, you need the rest.”

Taako jumped, raising the spoon in his hand as though it were a wand before letting out a sigh. “I almost shot your face off.”

Kravitz shrugged. Both of them knew Taako may have been a powerful wizard, but he was no match for Kravitz. That’s what he got for dating literal death. Someone he could never overpower.

“You should come back to bed,” Kravitz repeated. He was having to do that more and more. Taako would sometimes just daze in the middle of a conversation and forget what he was doing. When that started was when things became more difficult for the reaper. That was when he knew Taako’s life was really coming to an end.

That was when Kravitz had begun to confide in Lup more frequently. Lup was as helpful as she could be. She wanted her twin to be happy and slowly she had begun to feel that way toward Kravitz as well. They made each other happy and she was grateful for that. Where the problem lie was Kravitz was immortal, she and Barry were immortal, Taako was not. Taako was as mortal as anyone else.

Kravitz stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Taako stir whatever it was he was making.

“Taako-“

“I’m in the middle of cooking, I can’t go to bed now,” the elf replied.

Kravitz sighed, shaking his head as he took a seat at the table to watch. “Are you trying to avoid me or are you running from death?”

“Babe, I think those are the same thing,” Taako said. It was easier that way. To avoid answering the question rather than actually admit he was avoiding Kravitz solely because Kravitz would be the one to guide him away from this world. Away from life.

The next few seconds blurred in Taako’s head. He remembered stirring the sauce he had simmering in a pan and then he was sagging against Kravitz’s chest, blinking away the white spots that had formed in his vision.

That was when the realization hit him. He’d known for the past month he was dying. He’d had his good days where he could move with no trouble, but then there were the days where he could barely get out of bed. The ones where he had to rely on Kravitz, Lup and Barry to help him with everything. He hated those days the most. He knew he was making it harder for everyone else, he was making them worry, Kravitz especially. While being waited on was nice, knowing it was because he couldn’t do anything else hurt his pride.

“Can you hear me?” It took Taako more than a few seconds to realize someone was talking to him and even longer to realize it was Lup. She was kneeling in front of him, her face illuminated by the morning light streaming through the curtained windows. “This is why we told you to stay in bed.”

Taako sighed, there was something soft and plush under his head. He wasn’t sure when had been put back to bed like a child, but he was there now and he couldn’t find the energy to respond.

Kravitz had entered the room just as Taako closed his eyes. The elf wasn’t dead yet, he’d know as soon as it happened, but the time was near.

Barry floated in his spectral form not far from the edge of the bed. Kravitz forced his feet to move forward. This was the first time he’d been there in person to watch death occur. He’d seen it from the Astral Plane plenty of times, but this was new and it hurt. Maybe it hurt because of how fine-tuned he was to sensing emotions. Maybe, and more likely, it hurt because this was Taako. This was the elf he’d fallen in love with. Now, it was the elf he was going to have to escort.

Kravitz took a seat beside Taako on the bed. When the bed dipped Taako mumbled and looked over at his boyfriend. Even after all this time that’s all they were. It wasn’t like Taako didn’t understand why. Kravitz was immortal and he was…well he was dying.

“It’s weird,” Taako said quietly as Kravitz curled around him. “I’ve died before. I know what it’s like, but I’ve always come back. What’s that like? Not coming back? I don’t just want to be an extra in the sea of souls. I’m Taako, from TV.”

Kravitz shook his head before burying it into Taako’s shoulder, listening to the sound of Taako’s shallow breathing.

“You don’t have to fight it,” Kravitz assured him with a gentle voice. “I’ll be there for you.”

Taako used most of his strength to push himself against Kravitz before closing his eyes. “You have got to be the worst Reaper ever. Falling in love with a mortal.”

Kravitz chuckled as he felt Taako’s breath hitch ever so slightly. “I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.” He kissed Taako’s temple. “Every moment you are in my life makes it brighter.”

“What about when I’m gone?” Taako asked, his voice no more than a breath. It was so difficult to talk now. It was taking all of his energy to stop his panic from rising as he felt his heart skip and jump. Kravitz was there, telling him it would be okay. Shushing him and assuring him he would be there the whole time. So, he did something that came unnaturally to him. He let go.

Taako’s vision faded before snapping into a crisp clarity that almost hurt. Standing before him, hand held in offering, was Kravitz. Not Reaper Kravitz, but the beautiful, skinned Kravitz that Taako had grown accustomed to. Taako took the hand that had been offered before bracing himself as though he could still gain traction.

“No, nope, those are not going to be my last words,” Taako stated. “I was supposed to say something motivational. It was supposed to be emblazoned on my tombstone for generations to say ‘Ah, yes, Taako from TV. He was the greatest elf who ever lived.’ I refuse to let those be my last words. Take me back.”

Kravitz laughed lightly before gently tugging a grumpy Taako along into the Astral Plane. Until they actually arrived, which was only a few seconds, Taako had grumbled about the unfairness of it all. Even in death Taako was as dramatic as ever.

Then they were standing above that still black water with all of those glowing lights. That was when Taako’s hand tightened around his own.

“Krav,” Taako’s voice was low and nervous. He was looking down at the stillness of the waters below him as two bright lights drifted toward the surface. As they breached the lights formed into two very familiar shapes.

One was a short, stout figure dressed in the travel gear of a Cleric. Or supposed Cleric as Merle claimed to be. The dwarf looked up at Taako and a wide, fatherly smile spread across his face.

The second light that had risen with Merle’s belonged to a well-muscled human who looked like he was in the best shape of his life. Magnus smiled warmly before running toward his old traveling companion. He wasted no time in scooping Taako up in the tightest bear hug.

“I’m supposed to be dead,” Taako complained, patting Magnus on the shoulder. “You aren’t supposed to be crushing my ribs!”

Magnus took a step back before lifting Merle so the three of them could share a group hug. It had been so long since the three of them had been together Magnus would have been crying if he had the ability. He was overjoyed to see Taako.

“You look good,” Magnus said happily.

“Yeah, like Wonderland never happened,” Merle added, which earned him a bonk on the head from their fighter and a half-glare from Taako.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Magnus added softly.

“There’s only so okay I can be,” Taako muttered before gesturing to himself. “I’m dead.”

Magnus laughed, booming and loud.

Taako couldn’t believe he’d missed these two dorks, but that didn’t stop him from looking to Kravitz for guidance.

“They wanted to see you,” Kravitz explained with a shrug. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Especially, since Krav is keeping you to himself,” Magnus said with a wink and a nudge.

That confused Taako. He was going to join them in the ocean of souls where he’d never see Kravitz again. This was it, this was the end of them and his love life.

“You didn’t tell him,” Merle said. It wasn’t a question. He’d been around Taako enough to know the difference between feigning stupidity and genuine confusion.

“It’s not something you tell the living,” Kravitz muttered, changing into his Reaper form.

“You told Barry,” Merle pointed out.

“And Lup,” Magnus added.

Kravitz shook his head. “They’re liches, it’s different.”

“Can one of you start speaking common so I can understand what the heck is going on?” Taako asked. “It’s a crime to keep someone this good looking out of the loop.”

“The Raven Queen had a favor to ask of you,” Kravitz explained.

“More correctly, you made another deal,” Taako said, starting to form an inkling of understanding. Kravitz wouldn’t leave him, not now, not ever. The proof he needed of that was standing right beside him.

“We have to go,” Kravitz was almost apologetic.

Magnus waved a hand in understanding before sinking back down into the calm waters. Merle muttered something about no one wanting to hang out with an old man before following.

As the two of them moved through the area to a small snow-covered island Kravitz couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at Taako. The elf was smiling, looking like he was about to hum something to himself before shaking his head. Seeing Taako at peace made him feel better about his decision, maybe not quite enough to step into a human form, but enough to not mind when Taako caught him staring.

“You’re nervous,” Taako said as he gently tugged the skeletal hand he was holding.

“I am not,” Kravitz replied, holding himself higher as they stepped onto the snowy island.

“You always go skeleton when you’re nervous or embarrassed,” Taako pointed out. “I don’t know why, it makes it that much more obvious.”

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to accept the offer you’re about to get,” Kravitz explained quietly. “An eternity is a long time and sometimes the scope of that doesn’t hit you when you except something like this.”

“Cryptic doesn’t look good on you, Babe,” Taako teased. “Give me the ring and let’s get on with it already.”

Kravitz laughed, his black Reaper robe rolling before billowing out behind him. “I wish I had something as nice as a ring to give you.”

That was when the air around them shifted. For a second it became tense, the calm before the storm, and then it was gone. In its place stood a woman with long black hair who was draped in a cloak of black feathers. Her light piercing eyes looked directly at Taako and he felt a hint of fear just before she smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she said quietly. “Ever since Kravitz came to me about you joining his team.”

Taako looked up at his boyfriend, who was looking at him expectantly. That’s why Kravitz had been so nervous, because he thought now that Taako was dead he was going to feel obligated to this cause. It wasn’t entirely wrong. He did feel a sense of obligation, not to the cause, but to Kravitz and Barry and his sister.

He still wasn’t sure he could make up for forgetting Lup. Not that it was his fault, he knew it wasn’t. There was still that small part of him that felt like he should be trying to make up for it anyhow.

The elf looked around the small island, watching the dark water lap at the shore. “If I say no I end up in there.”

“Correct,” the Raven Queen replied, though she knew she didn’t have to.

“Yeah,” Taako said moving just a hair closer to Kravitz. “Taako’s good out here.”

Kravitz looked at his god, who nodded, before looking back to Taako. “We can’t have more liches. I guess it’s a little late for that anyway.” Then he shook his head. “I’d be honored if you joined me as a Reaper.”

Taako gently squeezed Kravitz’s hand. “Of course, I will.”

“Taako, step forward, please,” the Raven Queen said softly and in a very rare instance, Taako did as he was told without complaint. He liked the Raven Queen she had a similar personality to Istus. Both were willing to accept fate as it was, but they were also kind, almost motherly figures.

He could remember telling the Raven Queen that once when Kravitz had been forced to leave him in her care. He remembered her soft voice that rarely rose twinkling in laughter.

“It only makes sense,” she had replied. “It is my job to guide the souls of those who are departed. Death scares many people and that fear tends to follow through into death. You can’t properly guide souls without first consoling them and you can’t console one if you’re are constantly yelling or making them feel weak.”

 

Taako was snapped into the present by two gentle hands on his shoulders. The Raven Queen was so close and despite her even temperament being this close to the goddess of death was unnerving.

“Welcome, Taako to my ranks,” and as she said that the air began to swirl around him. In seconds, his normal robe had gone from the flashy, but stylish robe he normally wore to the plain black worn by Reapers. Once she had finished she took a step back. “It may take some time for you to get used to switching forms, I do apologize. All of the Reapers lose their looks when they first join.”

Taako was confused at first. He didn’t feel any different so, surely nothing at changed that much. Then he looked down at his skeletal hands peeking out of a boring black robe. This was him now. He was a skeleton, part of the bone squad now. Part of him hurt, it was like being back in Wonderland and having some of his looks stripped away from him.

That was when he looked at Kravitz. He felt as though he was going to scream in frustration, but seeing the proud look on Kravitz’s now human face changed all of that. In that moment Taako knew he had made the right decision. He could learn how to bring his looks back and maybe spice up this robe while he was at it. Those were superficial things. Knowing that he would never again have to worry about losing Kravitz was something he’d give up anything for.

“I’ve always been told it’s what’s on the inside that matters most anyway,” Taako replied with a shrug of feigned indifference.

It was then that Kravitz scooped him up in his arms and spun to poor elven Reaper around. Taako couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling into Kravitz’s shoulder. This was perfect. Of everything he’d gotten wrong in his life, Kravitz was the one thing he’d gotten right.

The Raven Queen left them not long after, something about having to discuss something with the other gods. When she left the island changed into something else. It became a small cozy home with a little fireplace, there wasn’t a point to something like that, but it made the room feel safer.

Not long after Barry and Lup joined them. Lup hugged him tightly and once again, despite being in a spectral form he could have sworn his ribs were breaking.

“Kravitz was so worried you’d say no,” Lup teased. “I told him he was being an idiot. You fell head over heels for him.”

“I don’t know why,” Taako muttered playfully. “His face is a skull half the time.”

Lup laughed, “You’re hardly one to talk at the moment.”

Taako rolled his eyes before gesturing to his robe. “Can we talk about this for a second? Like, who decided these drab things were good for anyone to wear? They’re so plain and boring. They’re taking away from my charm.”

“Charm?” Lup asked. “I don’t know Taako, I seem to remember me being the one with all the charm.”

“I’ll have you know I charmed a bugbear once!” Taako exclaimed.

“Oh!” Lup dramatically placed a hand over her heart. “I had no idea the great Taako from TV had the ability to charm a hairy, probably not so bright bugbear.”

“Klarg was a good guy,” Taako replied. “Also, I think the steaks were higher than that. This was right after Magnus set his dog on fire.”

So, the four of them stayed. Lup, Barry, Taako and Kravitz rounding up lost souls as well as those few who tried to escape. Taako’s favorite part was when they got to fight necromancers. Of course, not all of them were bad, but the ones that were. Those were the times he got to shine. The four of them didn’t always go out into the world together, but when they did you knew someone was going to pay.

Despite the endless adventuring, it was times like these Taako enjoyed the most. The ones where he could talk to Lup or stand close enough to Kravitz that their hands just barely brushed. Eventually, he learned to call spirits out of the ocean and then he would talk to Merle and Magnus. He liked those days as well. Magnus would tell him about Julia and Merle, well Merle would just talk a lot of smack, but that was nothing new. They may not have been adventuring, but it was nice to have his little family, even as dysfunctional as it was, back.


End file.
